The Life of Elizabeth
by Six Geese are laying
Summary: This is my OC who I created and she's entered into group B. This is a story of love, death, and action. This is about a girl who goes through hell, and dies for those she loves.
1. Chapter 1-Arrival

Buzzing,rattling noises are all around me. The light flickers on, and then off on and off. My legs are cramped, which causes pain to shot up my legs when I move them at every jolt. The boxes are so crowded and the air is stuffy. As I get closer, the sun blares down at me, causing me to squint and to look away, before hearing voices, talking within themselves, I look back and see many faces looking at me. Brushing my hair from my face I try to stand up, my legs feel like jelly, before I see a boy's face for a split second. I bit my lip, hard, I taste my blood but I ignore it. Before I fall back into the boxes, causing a shout of pain to leave my lips. Seeing two hands reach down to help me I grab one before hearing a voice tell me to grab the other hand as well, due to embarrassment I let go of the other hand and grab the other hand,

" Ya stick! We need both ya hands to haul ya up."

Frowning I look up, " I don't have two hands." I mutter back.

Before I hear a group of whispers spread before I feel a jolt in my arm which brings me up slowly.

"What's ya name?"

"E...Elizabeth.." I reply looking around me as my hand is let go.

" Is Lizzy okay? Good." one of them replied, " I'm Sonya." she said.

"Hey.." I whisper looking at the one who was speaking to me.

I spot the boy and raise a brow as I watch him,

"That's Aris, the only boy." Sonya explains. "Well stick, welcome to the glade, and I hope ya like it cause this is ya home." she said with a smirk, " Anyway, good luck, Lizzy." she said walking away. Suddenly I'm surrounded by heaps of girls, who show me around.


	2. Chapter 2- Surprises

As the family of eight sat around the fireplace, Mrs Holtan sang a song, softly, as she rocked her two eldest in her lap, while the others sat with their father. Suddenly her singing stopped as she blinked. " H...Honey.. I think the baby's coming." she whispered, joy filled her face. Emily, and Jane shuffled off their mother's lap when they heard what she had said. Their new sibling was coming, the girls grinned at each other as they joined their brothers. The youngest of them toddled over to their mum, " Baby coming?" he asked softly reaching for his mother's hand, "Yes, baby's coming Joe." she said brimming with glee.

The surprise for the children of their new sibling was amazing, Emily was excited, she'd get to dress it up and well, that was amazing. She'd get to hold it and teach it to read and talk and walk. Henry stood up and offered his hand to Joseph, the toddler took it, "Baby comin' Henwy." he informed his big brother. Mr Holtan helped his wife up, and rushing her to the already packed car, the children sat down, they knew what to do. Emily then went to take their dinner from the oven. She served their dinner up, and set the table. After dinner she got all her siblings into bed, and read them a story, before heading to bed herself.

A phone call woke the young girl, she answered it, before the rest of the family came and joined her, she grinned happily, before turning to her siblings, "It's a girl." she whispered, "A baby girl, her names, Elizabeth..isn't it beautiful?" she gushed. Joesph frowned, " Wizabweth?" he asked, the children giggled, "Yeah, Elizabeth." she said. Her father told her to get her siblings ready and that he'd be there soon to pick them up. She hung the phone up, the surprise was amazing, she'd wanted a baby sister, and well now she could dress Joesph and Elizabeth up, and make them look adorable. The thing was, her father didn't tell her that her mother wasn't well. That her health was deteriorating.

Emily had dressed everyone into their clothes, when she heard a horn outside. Joesph toddled over and tugged on her dress, "Daddwy's home." he said. Emily grinned and picked him up and nodded, "Yep, we get to see Elizabeth?" she said, "Wizabweth!" he said grinning clapping his hands as she carried him to the car, followed by the rest of the children. Once they were all buckled in she climbed in the front seat and glanced at her father, " Is she cute?" she asked smiling, not noticing how stressed he was. "Yes, very cute, I'm sure you'll love her." he said.

The children piled out of the car when the arrived and headed inside, following their father, "What do you think she looks like James?" she asked one of her other brothers. "I dunno Em, but we'll find out soon. " he said, rolling his eyes as he plugged his headphones back in his ears.

Emily pushed the door open when they arrived and walked towards her mothers bed, and the cot which her little sister slept soundly in. She smiled as she hugged her mother, "Hey Mum." she said softly before looking into the cot, she blinked when she looked her over, "W...where's her other arm mummy?' she asked glancing at her mum, her mother frowned a little, "She only has one, dear." she said softly, wincing. "O..Only one?" she whispered before looking at the sleeping baby, she still looked adorable, "C..Can I hold her?" she asked, in which her mother nodded in reply. The young girl picked the baby up and held her close, "Hello Lizzy.. I'm your big sis, Emily." she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3- Love

Elizabeth headed out, out of the sleeping area, when she saw Aris, she bit her lip as she walked in the opposite direction, to get her bag. She blinked when she heard him calling out to her, She turned around seeing him walking towards her, "Mornin' Aris!" she said before turning away and rushing off towards the walls, Her cheeks were bright red. She didn't understand how she felt, why he caused her to be so embarrassed, or to say dumb things when she was around him. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wanted him to hold her, to be close to him, to feel his warmth. As she waited by the wall, more gladers joined her, and conversations surrounded her. Soon the familiar cut the chatter of the girls. As soon as it was wide enough she was off, running through her section of the maze, remembering every turn, every wall, everything. Her photographic memory took everything in as she ran. She loved this job, the feeling of the wind through her hair, the way her mind stopped thinking about things in the glade.

The day flew by quickly and soon she had to turn back, to head back and map everything out. She ran back, but as soon as she entered the glade, Aris was there, " Bethy, why did you avoid me this morning?" he asked her, her cheeks flushed, "Because I was afraid I..i might say something I might of regretted, I might of said something stupid." She admitted looking down, sweat trickled down her face, She didn't see him nod his head, " Can we talk again? After I finish mapping everything out?" she asked softly, her voice a little more then a whisper. "Yeah, sure." he said before walking away. Lizzy released a breath out before heading to the mapping room. She carefully mapped it out, exactly as it was, everything where it should be, well from that day.

Once she was finished she left the room, and soon ran straight into Aris, she bit her lip as she placed her hand on his chest to push away, but as she did so she gazed up into his eyes, and without realizing it she pressed her lips to his. Once her mind caught up with her actions her cheeks flushed and she pushed away, running away into the forest, breathing heavily, she began to sing, "Hey Aris, I know that looks can be deceiving but..but I know I saw a light in you." she stopped trying to catch her breath, she'd just kissed him! What was she meant to do? Act like it never happened? Tell him how she felt? That she loved him? No.. She couldn't do that. She'd just leave it... She'd just die alone, alone and sad. But she hoped she'd die for a good cause, to save someone she loved. She brushed away the tears that slowly fell down her face as she laid down. She slowly cried herself to sleep. And began to dream, dream of her life back home, however she never remembered what she dreamed.

 _"Hey, I'm your big sis, Emily." a face said as it looked down at her smiling fondly, her green eyes sparkled with joy, and her blonde hair tickled the girl's face. Soon five more faces joined in, "I Woesph!" the youngest said as he poked her nose, causing her to sneeze, which made the whole family laugh, which Lizzy joined in as well. Soon she was passed ober to a very different looking face, His hair was shorter, "I'm you best big brother, Henry." he said grinning, before getting poked on the nose, he scrunched it up, which the little bundle of joy copied. " Hen, can I please hold her?" whined a little girl, " Just a second Jane." he said rolling his eyes. The girl met her whole family, Emily,Joesph,William,Jane,Henry,and her father, soon she was held by her mother, the older lady's face looked sad, which made the little girl try to make her happy by crunching her nose up and bopping her nose. A small smile crossed the older lady's face. With that, happy and content she slowly fell asleep._

A/N: Did ye like the little flash back I did? or no? If not I'll leave it out and just do one thing, either her family life, or the glade stuff.:) Anyways, Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4-Death

_Liz sat in her mother's lap as she listened to her sing._

 _"Goodnight, my angel_

 _Time to close your eyes_

 _And save these questions for another day_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_

 _And you should always know_

 _Wherever you may go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Now it's time to sleep"_

 _The chair slowly stopped rocking, as her mother stopped. Lizzy glanced up at her mother, her eyes were closed and no movement happened around her chest. Tears began to roll down the toddlers face. "Mummwy?" she asked softly, but her mother didn't reply. Lizzy slowly and carefully began to sing, "Goodnwight mwy angwel." she began but was interrupted by her siblings coming in. When they saw the young girl's tears their faces fell, Emily picked the girl up and sighed before sitting down and hugging the rest of them. After a few minutes their father walked in and saw them and held them all close. He sighed softly. " Is mummy in heaven with Grammy and Pops?" cut through the silence, they all looked at Joesph before Emily nodded, "Yeah, she is with them." she said softly, "Watching over us." Liz glanced between all of them before bitting her lip, "Mummwy sweeping." she said softly. Henry smiled and brushed the hair from her face, Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears. Soon the girl placed her head on her father's shoulder and slowly fell asleep._

Tears ran down the young teens face a scream left her mouth as her body spammed, the pain sered through her side and leg. She squizzed the hand which held hers, "Everything's okay." Aris' voice chided softly. "No it's not! Nothing is okay!" she screamed. Her face scrunched up in pain. Her body spazemed again before everything stopped. No more air left her mouth, no more screaming, nothing. Aris removed his hand from hers and left.

 _As she looked around, she scanned everyone, they all were wearing black. She fingered her dress, the silk felt nice between them. She then stopped and reached for her father's hand as the casket made it's way through the crowd. She frowned deeply when it was placed into the ground, "Why is mummy gowing into the grouwnd? Don't thewy know she's onwy sweeping?" He looked down at her, her soft British accent reminded him of her mother. He smiled a little as he picked her up, " No, I guess not." he said. Soon the oh so familiar song began to play, " Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep." Lizzy sang along, softly, as tears rolled down her face._

Aris slowly dug a whole to bury the young teens body in. Soon he was finished her carefully placed the body in the whole and filled it in. He then placed the gravestone and then left. She was gone and well he never did ask her what the kiss was all about.

 _Lizzy sat at home, it had been years after her mother's death, she was flicking through the photo album, she bit her lip and ran her fingers over her mother's now ten year old sighed softly, she pulled the headphones out of her ears, she didn't want to listen to her lullaby anymore. She stood up and placed the book away before grabbing another to read, to take her mind off her mother, and her death._

A/N: Sorry for it being short. :/ Anyways, this isn't the end! The next are gonna be fillers.


End file.
